marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Gallery
SHIELD.png|S.H.I.E.L.D. Logo|link=SHIELD (Earth-1010) S.H.I.E.L.D..png|link=SHIELD (Earth-1010) S.H.I.E.L.D. (Gonzales' faction).png|S.H.I.E.L.D. (Gonzales' faction)|link=SHIELD (Earth-1010) Agent Phil Coulson.png|Director Phil Coulson (director)|link=Phillip Coulson (Earth-1010) Melinda May.png|Agent Melinda May|link=Melinda May (Earth-1010) Quake.png|Agent Daisy Johnson|link=Daisy Johnson (Earth-1010) Leo Fitz.png|Agent Leo Fitz|link=Leo Fitz (Earth-1010) Jemma Simmons.png|Agent Jemma Simmons|link=Jemma Simmons (Earth-1010) Mockingbird.png|Agent Barbara Morse|link=Barbara Morse (Earth-1010) Lance Hunter.png|Agent Lance Hunter|link=Lance Hunter (Earth-1010) Alphonso Mackenzie.png|Alphonso Mackenzie (former acting director)|link=Alphonso Mackenzie (Earth-1010) Agent Nekhene.png|Agent Nekhene/Cerulean Garrard|link=Cerulean Garrard (Earth-1010) Deathlok II.png|Deathlok / Agent Mike Peterson|link=Michael Peterson (Earth-1010) Billy Koenig.png|Agent Billy Koenig|link=Billy Koenig (Earth-1010) Sam Koenig.jpg|Agent Sam Koenig|link=Sam Koenig (Earth-1010) Anne Weaver.png|Agent Anne Weaver|link=Anne Weaver (Earth-1010) Tomás Calderon.jpg|Agent Tomás Calderon|link=Tomás Calderon (Earth-1010) O'Brien.png|Agent O'Brien|link=Agent O'Brien (Earth-1010) Agent Piper.png|Agent Piper|link=Agent Piper (Earth-1010) Agent Davis.png|Agent Davis|link=Agent Davis (Earth-1010) Kris Boyle.png|Agent Kris Boyle|link=Kris Boyle (Earth-1010) Charles Hinton.png|Agent Charles Hinton|link=Charles Hinton (Earth-1010) Mahir Ranzack.png|Agent Mahir Ranzack|link=Mahir Ranzack (Earth-1010) Lincoln Campbell (Secret Warriors).png|Lincoln Campbell (Secret Warriors)|link=Lincoln Campbell (Earth-1010) Joey Gutierrez (Secret Warriors).png|Joey Gutierrez (Secret Warriors)|link=Jose Gutierrez (Earth-1010) Slingshot (Secret Warriors).png|Slingshot (Elena Rodriguez) (Secret Warriors)|link=Elena Rodriguez (Earth-1010) Alisha.png|Alisha (Secret Warriors)|link=Alisha Whitley (Earth-1010) Blade A!.png|Blade (S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Howling Commandos)|link=Eric Brooks (Earth-1010) Frankenstein's Monster.png|Frankenstein's Monster (S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Howling Commandos)|link=Frankenstein's Monster (Earth-1010) Living Mummy.png|Living Mummy (S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Howling Commandos)|link=N'Kantu (Earth-1010) Man-Thing.png|Man-Thing (S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Howling Commandos)|link=Theodore Sallis (Earth-1010) Werewolf by Night.png|Werewolf by Night (S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Howling Commandos)|link=Jack Russell (Earth-1010) Howard Stark.JPG|Howard Stark (founder, deceased)|link=Howard Stark (Earth-1010) Peggy Carter.png|Agent Peggy Carter (founder)|link=Margaret Carter (Earth-1010) Chester Phillips.png|Chester Phillips (founder, deceased)|link=Chester Phillips (Earth-1010) Ant-Man.png|Hank Pym (formerly)|link=Henry Pym (Earth-1010) Nick Fury.png|Director Nick Fury (former director)|link=Nicholas Fury (Earth-1010) Maria Hill.png|Deputy Director Maria Hill (former deputy director)|link=Maria Hill (Earth-1010) 622px-IMG 1608.PNG|Agent Natasha Romanoff (formerly)|link=Natasha Romanoff (Earth-1010) Hawkeye.png|Agent Clinton Barton (formerly)|link=Clinton Barton (Earth-1010) Captain Steve Rogers.png|Captain Steve Rogers (formerly)|link=Steven Rogers (Earth-1010) Falcon.png|Falcon / Samuel Wilson (formerly)|link=Samuel Wilson (Earth-1010) Victoria Hand (Earth-1010) 001.png|Agent Victoria Hand (formerly)|link=Victoria Hand (Earth-1010) Stan Lee (Earth-1010).png|Agent Stan Lee (formerly)|link=Stan Lee (Earth-1010) Felix Blake.png|Agent Felix Blake (formerly)|link=Felix Blake (Earth-1010) Mitchell Carson.png|Mitchell Carson (formerly)|link=Mitchell Carson (Earth-1010) Akela Amador.png|Agent Akela Amador (formerly)|link=Akela Amador (Earth-1010) Agent Shaw.png|Agent Shaw (formerly)|link=Agent Shaw (Earth-1010) Agent 13.png|Agent 13/Sharon Carter (formerly)|link=Sharon Carter (Earth-1010) Richard Lumley.png|Agent Richard Lumley (formerly)|link=Richard Lumley (Earth-1010) James Roger.png|Agent James Roger (formerly)|link=James Roger (Earth-1010) Jasper Sitwell.png|Agent Jasper Sitwell (formerly)|link=Jasper Sitwell (Earth-1010) Brock Rumlow.png|Agent Brock Rumlow (formerly)|link=Brock Rumlow (Earth-1010) John Garrett.jpg|Agent John Garrett (formerly)|link=John Garrett (Earth-1010) Grant Ward.png|Agent Grant Ward (formerly)|link=Grant Ward (Earth-1010) Agent Shaffer.png|Agent Rebecca Shaffer (formerly)|link=Rebecca Shaffer (Earth-1010) Agent Sosi.png|Agent Rafael Sosi (formerly)|link=Rafael Sosi (Earth-1010) Agent Tyler.png|Agent Tyler (formerly)|link=Agent Tyler (Earth-1010) Eric Koenig.jpg|Agent Eric Koenig (formerly)|link=Eric Koenig (Earth-1010) Agent Evans.png|Agent Tanner Evans (formerly)|link=Tanner Evans (Earth-1010) Benny Pollack.png|Agent Benny Pollack (formerly)|link=Benjamin Pollack (Earth-1010) Claire Wise.png|Agent Claire Wise (formerly)|link=Claire Wise (Earth-110)) Doctor Streiten (Earth-1010).jpg|Dr. Streiten (formerly)|link=Doctor Streiten (Earth-1010) Dr. Goodman.png|Dr. Goodman (formerly)|link=Doctor Goodman (Earth-1010) Sebastian Derik.jpg|Agent Sebastian Derik (formerly)|link=Sebastian Derik (Earth-1010) Janice Robbins.png|Agent Rebecca Stevens (Janice Robbins) (formerly, deceased)|link=Janice Robbins (Earth-1010) Hank Thompson.png|Agent Cameron Klein (Hank Thompson) (formerly)|link=Hank Thompson (Earth-1010) Blizzard.png|Donnie Gill (former Academy student)|link=Donald Gill (Earth-1010) Seth Dormer.png|Seth Dormer (former Academy student, deceased)|link=Seth Dormer (Earth-1010) Callie Hannigan.png|Callie Hannigan (former Academy student)|link=Callie Hannigan (Earth-1010) Daredevil.png|Daredevil (former asset)|link=Matthew Murdock (Earth-1010) Elektra.png|Elektra (former asset)|link=Elektra Natchios (Earth-1010) Roger Browning.png|Agent Roger Browning (formerly, deceased)|link=Roger Browning (Earth-1010) Isabelle Hartley.jpg|Agent Isabelle Hartley (deceased)|link=Isabelle Hartley (Earth-1010) Agent 33.jpg|Agent 33 (formerly)|link=Kara Lynn Palamas (Earth-1010) Noelle Walters.png|Agent Noelle Walters (formerly, deceased)|link=Noelle Walters (Earth-1010) Antoine Triplett.png|Agent Antoine Triplett (formerly, deceased)|link=Antoine Triplett (Earth-1010) Robert Gonzales.jpg|Commander Robert Gonzales (former Council Member, deceased)|link=Robert Gonzales (Earth-1010) Agent Oliver.jpg|Agent Oliver (former Council Member, deceased)|link=Agent Oliver (Earth-1010) Andrew Garner.jpg|Andrew Garner (former Consultant)|link=Andrew Garner (Earth-1010) TactVsBW-HawkVsHam.png|Hawkeye and Black Widow fighting against Hammer and Tactical Force|link=Hydra Four (A!) AvVsHydraFour.png|The Avengers fighting the Hydra Four|link=Hydra Four (A!) HydraFourCounter.png|Hydra Four counter attacks|link=Hydra Four (A!) AgentRogerVsHydraAgent.png|Agent Roger shooting a HYDRA Agent|link=Hydra Four (A!) PowerArmorHitAgentRoger.png|The Hydra Power Armor punching Agent Roger|link=Hydra Four (A!) FurytotheRescue.png|Colonel Nick Fury saving Agent Roger from the Hydra Power Armor|link=Hydra Four (A!) HillCallPym.png|Maria Hill calls Henry Pym|link=Stings and Bites (A!) GirlPower.png|Black Widow kicks Enchantress in the face|link=Stings and Bites (A!) SorceryBlasting.png|Enchantress shooting a blast at Black Widow, Wasp and Hank Pym|link=Stings and Bites (A!) WhichWaspisWhasp.png|Two Wasps|link=Stings and Bites (A!) ZemoPymvanDyneRomanoffEnchantressExecutionerTheRaft.png|The Avengers captured|link=Stings and Bites (A!) BullseyeAttackElektraDaredevilHawk.png|Bullseye attacking Hawkeye, Elektra and Daredevil|link=Targeted (A!) BullseyeAttacked.png|Hawkeye, Elektra and Daredevil attacking Bullseye|link=Targeted (A!) ElektraDaredevilSHIELD.png|Nick Fury recruits Elektra and Daredevil|link=Targeted (A!) Targeted.png|"Targeted"|link=Targeted (A!) Reunited.png|The Avengers reuinited|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) BWCAvsBZ.png|Captain America and Black Widow vs Baron Zemo|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) HHvsA.png|Hawkeye and Hulk vs Abomination|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) FrozenQuinjet.png|Blizzard freezing a Quinjet|link=Rafael Sosi (A!) IceBeam.png|Blizzard firing his Ice Beam at Agent Roger and Agent Sosi|link=Rafael Sosi (A!) SosiResilientBlizzard.png|Agent Sosi shooting his Stark Resilient at Blizzard|link=Rafael Sosi (A!) SosiKickBlizzard.png|Agent Sosi kicking Blizzard|link=Rafael Sosi (A!) LeadingStrikeCombatSetupWhiplash.png|Captain America and Black Widow fight Whiplash|link=Whiplash (A!) WhippingBWCA.png|Whiplash cracking his whips against Captain America and Black Widow|link=Whiplash (A!) WhippingBW.png|Whiplash cracking his whips against Black Widow|link=Whiplash (A!) BWKicksAsS.png|Black Widow kicks Whiplash|link=Whiplash (A!) CDRayEvans.png|Crimson Dynamo shoots his ray at Agent Evans|link=Whiplash (A!) EvansEMPBlasterCD.png|Agent Evans shoots his EMP Blaster at Crimson Dynamo|link=Whiplash (A!) My Idol.png|Agent Coulson sending Captain America to investigate|link=Petrifying Touch (A!) Rooftop Battle.png|"S.H.I.E.L.D. Members, Assemble!"|link=Crimson (A!) DD Stunned.png|Daredevil getting stunned|link=Crimson (A!) Crimson Cowl vs Elektra.png|Elektra gets hurt|link=Crimson (A!) War Never Changes.png|Agent Roger defending Elektra|link=Crimson (A!) E+JvsCC.png|Agent Roger and Elektra vs Crimson Cowl|link=Crimson (A!) Welcome Simon!.png|Wonder Man is accepted into the Avengers|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) SHIELD gets the Call.png|S.H.I.E.L.D. gets Wonder Man's call.|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) Spell Over SHIELD.png|Enchantress casting a spell over Black Widow and Hawkeye.|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) They Shall Not Die!.png|"The Avengers shall not die!!!"|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) SHIELDVsA&C.png|Elektra, Agent Roger and Agent Sosi Vs Abomination and Constrictor|link=To The Moon and Back (A!) UNShowdown.png|UN Headquarters Showdown|link=To The Moon and Back (A!) 2TentaclesDown.png|Elektra cutting down 2 of Doc Ock's tentacles|link=To The Moon and Back (A!) Manual21Gun.png|Agent Roger shooting at Abomination|link=To The Moon and Back (A!) WonderManAvenger!.png|Wonder Man is officially an Avenger|link=The 10 World's Wonders (A!) WronglyAngry.png|"What is Bruce doing?!"|link=The 10 World's Wonders (A!) SHIELDCrossfire.png|"Oh c’mon that looked like “Crossfire”!"|link=Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (A!) CoulsonsTeam.png|link=Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (A!) UndergroundRights.png|Baron Zemo vs Mole Man|link=Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (A!) Mockingbird&ZemovsMoloids.png|Mockingbird and Baron Zemo vs the Moloids|link=Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (A!) AvengersRosterS1.png|The Avengers|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) BWVsES1.png|Black Widow vs Enchantress.|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) HvsCS1.png|Hawkeye vs Constrictor.|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) SHIELDS1.png|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) FinalShowdownS1.png|The Final Showdown!|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) 2012-05-21_2102-1-.png|Mockingbird captured|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) WarehouseBoomS1.png|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) AVENGERSASSEMBLES1.png|"Avengers... ASSEMBLE!!!!!"|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) Avengers.EMH.S01E16.Widows.Sting-CP.avi_snapshot_05.54_-2011.01.26_15.22.16-.jpg|"We will need some serious work at Hydra Base…"|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) 2uhlueu.jpg|Mockingbird vs Hydra Agents|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) Tumblr_m2sq0geo7D1r6h499o7_500.jpg|Mockingbird vs Hydra Agents|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) Mock2.jpg|Mockingbird vs Hydra Agents|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) Widow'sBite.PNG|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) HE_1501.PNG|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) HawkeyeShootArrowEMH.png|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) BW_1802.PNG|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) 19_ep_21.png|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) Scene_11.png|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) Natasha.jpg|"You wait here, Romanoff. I’ll have to face those birds first on my own…"|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) Tumblr_lu9jemtwmq1qeh64v.jpg|"Reaper…"|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) Hawkeye_appearance.png|...who dodged the bullet.|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) Hawkeye_talks_to_Black_Widow.png|"I’ll come back for you Natasha…"|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) Mock1.jpg|"I’m thankful that bullet didn’t hit you, Clint…"|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) AirForce.png|"You two, Air Force guys, welcome to the show"|link=Proud to Serve (A!) HETvADHEDW.png|Hawkeye and Thor vs Ares, Dark Hawkeye and Dark Widow.|link=The Call (A!) TeensandKang.png|Rick Jones, James Roger and Rafael Sosi with Kang, the Conqueror.|link=The Speed of Sound (A!) HydraWins.png|The Avengers fall unconscious.|link=Get Your Hexes Right! (A!) Black Widow S2 C28.png|Black Widow saving the Avengers.|link=Get Your Hexes Right! (A!) BW&HEvsF.png|"Who on Earth is Dell Rusk?!"|link=Revelations (A!) ShockingRevelation.png|Suddenly, Dark Hawkeye was knocked out by a tranquilizing dart.|link=Revelations (A!) JamesEnraged.png|"EVERYTHING BEHIND THIS S.H.I.E.L.D. THING IS WICKED!!! I THOUGHT WE WERE DOING GOOD, BUT NO. THEY ARE THE EVIL ONES; THEY ARE THE ONES WHO BOW DOWN AT LIES."|link=Revelations (A!) DisappointedAvengers.png|The four Avengers were followed by Elektra, leaving Fury alone with his two Agents.|link=Revelations (A!) FFScorpionFuryS.png|S.H.I.E.L.D. taking Scorpion into custody|link=Scorpio (A!) AFFBRBLokasenna.png|Avengers, Fantastic Four and Beta Ray Bill in Asgard|link=Lokasenna (A!) HEBPVvsD.png|Hawkeye, Black Panther and Volstagg vs the Destroyer|link=Lokasenna (A!) BWHTHvsServoguards.png|link=Lokasenna (A!) BattleForAsgard.png|link=Lokasenna (A!) IMG_2018.PNG|Black Panther, Hawkeye and Sif|link=Lokasenna (A!) S1E26-1-.png|"You are always welcome to this Realm, and you will have Asgard's help any time you need it."|link=Lokasenna (A!) 17_ep_27.png|"Hey hey hey, no big guys fight"|link=A Doom With A View (A!) 381963_246838002040251_141635639227155_770918_1340603792_n.jpg|"Flame on!"|link=A Doom With A View (A!) 4f55090b40a04.jpg|"What is this trickery?!"|link=A Doom With A View (A!) DoomSurroundedADWAV.png|Dr. Doom surrounded|link=A Doom With A View (A!) Avengers_Earth's_Mightiest_Heroes_(Animated_Series)_Season_2_1_Screenshot.JPG|The heroes against Dr. Doom|link=A Doom With A View (A!) BatrocVsCaptRogers.png|Batroc the Leaper vs Captain Rogers|link=S.H.I.E.L.D.ed (A!) CptRogersVsBatroc.png|Captain Steve Rogers vs Batroc the Leaper|link=S.H.I.E.L.D.ed (A!) ProjectInsight.png|Project: Insight|link=S.H.I.E.L.D.ed (A!) FalconSavesSitwell.png|Falcon saves Jasper Sitwell|link=Birds of a Feather (A!) CapturedbySTRIKE.png|Steve, Tasha and Sam surrounded by S.T.R.I.K.E. and Hydra|link=Birds of a Feather (A!) FuryLives.png|"Why did you take so long?"|link=Birds of a Feather (A!) EvansCarterVsShafferSosiRumlow.png|Tanner Evans and Agent 13 vs Rebecca Shaffer, Rafael Sosi and Brock Rumlow|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) HawkeyevsHammerMockingbirdvsBowmanonAlpha.png|Hawkeye and Mockingbird vs Hydra Four|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) FalconvsMilitant&TacticalForceonBravo.png|Falcon vs Hydra Four|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) FalconvsWinterSoldieronCharlie.png|Falcon vs Winter Soldier|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) WinterSoldierTearsFalconWingOff.png|Winter Soldier vs Falcon|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) FalconvsRumlow.png|Falcon vs Brock Rumlow|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) Winter_Soldier_WIS.PNG|Winter Soldier vs Captain America|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) CptAmericavsWinterSoldieronCharlie.png|Winter Soldier vs Captain America|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) HeroesPartWaysWIS.png|"When do we start?"|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) VenomBreakIntoBBDSP.png|Venom breaks into the Baxter Building SpideyVsVenomBBDSP.png|Spider-Man vs Venom Barbara_-Bobbi-_Morse.png|Bobbi Morse flying over the Sahara Desert Bobbi_Morse_losing_control_of_her_vehicle.png|Bobbi Morse losing control of her Quinjet LanceWelcomesNekhene.png|Lance Hunter welcomes Agent Nekhene TripSkyeSimmonsAboutNek.png|Agent Triplett, Skye and Agent Simmons talk about Nekhene NekInCoulsonsOfficeS!.png|Melinda May walks out of Coulson's office NekheneSurroundedbyKaZarShannaZabuS!.png|Nekhene surrounded by Ka-Zar and Shanna the She-Devil HeroesSurroundedByIsoSaursS!.png|The Heroes surrounded by Iso-Saurs KaZarMindControlledS!.png|Ka-Zar is mind controlled ZabuKillingIsoSaursS!.png|Zabu killing Iso-Saurs SauronKaZarShannaNekZabuS!.png|Sauron faces the heroes NekArcaneBlastSauron.png|Nekhene firing an arcane blast at Sauron KaZarZabuSauronS!.png|Ka-Zar and Zabu attack Sauron SauronDrainingLFNekS!.png|Sauron draining Nekhene's life-force Abigail_Brand_BNW_A!.png|"This is Special Agent Abigail Brand, director of S.W.O.R.D., we need every available asset at the Peak. Now" BrandPhylaGenisBNW.png|"The Vell siblings." NekGenisBNW.png|"Hey hey hey, it’s over with now. You’re here. Just relax." Blade_(Earth-1010)_vs._Nick_Fury_(Earth-1010).png|"Wait, Captain America’s WWII team?" HowlingCommandos(SHIELD).png|"I think it’s time you meet the team…" Images-5.jpg|Jack Russell, a.k.a Werewolf Frankenstein's Monster_CotN.png|Frankenstein's Monster N'Kantu_CotN.jpg|N’Kantu, the Living Mummy Man-Thing_CotN.png|Theodore Sallis, a.k.a. Man-Thing Blade_Ultimate_Spider-Man.png|"That’s enough for me. Let’s get moving." Howling_Commandos_Assemble!.jpg|"Wait, I remember this place… It’s Dr. Connors’ old lab… And he came to help me the first time I battled Morbius…" 524f40d09e6cc.jpg VampireHunterCotN.png|Blade vs vampires 524e15a356362.jpg|"Come with me, Spider-Man!" MvB,LvSMCotN.png|"I don’t think that’s Morbius’ blood!" BladeVsMorbiusCotN.png|Blade vs Morbius MorbiusFleesCotN.png|Morbius flees WerewolfByNightNowCotN.png|"Also, thanks for the new nickname! Werewolf by Night sounds even darker." AoSVsVampires.png|The Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. vs vampires BladeVsVampiresWIAM?.png|"Take care, a vampire’s bite can be deadly… Or worse." BladeStakingVampWIAM?.png|Blade saves Spider-Man BladeVsDeaconFrostWIAM?.png|"Oh, don’t call me that. It reminds me of my sister" MorlunSurroundedWIAM?.png|Morlun is surrounded WerewolfOutOfControlWIAM?.png|"Someone… Freed… Him…" 5249de4754c7e.jpg|"Let’s do this." WhatIsAMan?.png|"What is a man? A miserable little pile of secrets! But enough talk... Have at you!" DraculaStrikesWIAM?.png|Dracula vs the heroes NoMoreDrinkingWIAM?.png|No more drinking for Dracula FromManWIAM?.png|"You are no exception, heroes" ToBatWIAM?.png|Dracula flies away HulklingMeetsDirectorCoulson-ET.png|"Teddy, welcome!" Quake-ET.png|"Skye, take him to Nekhene’s room." KreeDistressCall-ET.png|Hulkling and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents receiving alien guests Inhuman?!-ET.png|"An Inhuman… And you are not on Attilan?" SkyeVsKree-ET.png|Quake attacking the Kree SecretWarriors!-TKD.png|"We call ourselves the Secret Warriors." 2012-05-21_2104.png|"Hunter? Clint?" HunterBobbiClintFaceJocasta-OR.png|"Mockingbird and her two lovers… In the same spot." JocastaBlasterEyes-OR.png|Jocasta vs Hawkeye, Mockingbird and Lance Hunter JocastaForceField-OR.png|Jocasta shields herself SHIELDVsHivesInhumans-HbT.png|"Take them down, Nobili." CoulsonVsHive-HbT.png|"Excuse me, General Ross, but S.H.I.E.L.D. has been dealing with the Inhumans for way longer than you have!" SecretWarriorsCrushingGorgon-Crusher.png|"You’re welcome." SlingshotCrushingGorgon-Crusher.png|"Haciendo lo que debemos hacer, villano." LincolnCrushingGorgonsElectrons-Crusher.png|Lincoln Campbell vs Gorgon QuakeCrushingGorgonandtheCave-Crusher.png|Quake vs Gorgon QuakeSavingSlingshotFromBeingCrushed-Crusher.png|Quake helping Slingshot escape DaisyBellEscapesFromBeingCrushed-Crusher.png|DaisyBell escaping the cave TakingCrusherHome-Crusher.png|The Secret Warriors and Absorbing Man leaving Madripoor Quake_AEMH1.png|Quake vs Griffin Quake_zps0a28bc52.png|Quake creates a rock barrier GriffinRockShield-Aftershocks.png|Griffin flies against the Rock Barrier SlingshotPunches-Aftershocks.png|Slingshot vs Griffin QuakingGriffin-Aftershocks.png|Quake vs Griffin Quake_using_Griffin.png|"STOP!" SavingQuake-Aftershocks.png|Slingshot saves Quake MultipleSLINGShots-Aftershocks.png|Slingshot shoots Griffin CapturedGriffin-Aftershocks.png|Slingshot uses the Electric Net Grenade against Griffin Quake_.png|"Coulson, can you bring the Zephyr over? Elena and I got our hands on one of the Fridge guys from Garrett’s time." SHIELDMeeting-Aftershocks.png|"I can try." MakingNitroExplode-Aftershocks.png|"Exhausted… I can work with that." BOOM-Aftershocks.png|"Whoo! Can’t kill me that way!" SecretWarriorsVsWatchdogs-Aftershocks.png|Secret Warriors vs the Watchdogs PickingUpTheTrash-Aftershocks.png|Fitz and Simmons drive by Aftershocks_Nitros_Pod.jpg|Nitro is defeated MayInCoulsonsOffice-LO!.png|"He found him." QueenMedusaMeetsTheSecretWarriors-LO!.png|"I am Medusa, Queen of the Inhumans… Therefore, your Queen." EnterMagisterKarnak-LO!.png|"I am Magister Karnak, philosopher to the Inhumans." KarnakVsSlingshot-LO!.png|"Do you wish to be next?" JoeyInOrollan-LO!.png|"Welcome to the Tribe." HouseOfAgonVsSHIELD-LO!.png|"How dare you break into Inhuman territory?!" LashVsDeathlok-LO!.png|"DR. GARNER IS GONE!" JoeyVsDeathlok-LO!.png|"I’ll take care of them, Lash." Awim20.jpg|"Alisha, talk to me. What’s happening?" SecretWarriorsToTheRescue-LO!.png|The Secret Warriors save Alisha LashChasingTheSecretWarriors-LO!.png|"Terminator over there? I had a hard time convincing him I was undercover." AlishaJoinsTheSecretWarriors-LO!.png|"I'm in. I am ready to be a Secret Warrior." MedusaVisitsSHIELD-Madbomb.png|"S.H.I.E.L.D…. We have heard what happened." AuranVsQueenMedusa-Madbomb.png|"Auran, what is happening?" MedusaVsAuran-Madbomb.png|"You think that little gun will hurt me?" QuakeVsAuran-Madbomb.png|"Go! I’ll handle her." QuakeAbsorbsGorgonsShock-Madbomb.png|Quake absorbs Gorgon's seismic blast MsMarvelVsQuake-Madbomb.png|"Never fear! Ms. Marvel is here!" QuakeSavesKamala-Madbomb.png|Quake saves Ms. Marvel RoyalFamilyVsNuHumans-Madbomb.png|The Royal Family vs Crystal, Triton and the NuHumans BlackBoltFalls-Madbomb.png|Black Bolt crashes against the ground KrisBoyleCharlesHinton-Mosaic.jpg|"Security section, we may have a situation…" ThatsNotProtocol-Mosaic.jpg|"That’s not protocol, Agent." MayJumpsOnLola-Mosaic.jpg|Melinda May jumps on Lola ThisIsLit-Mosaic.jpg|"This is liiiiiiiiiit!" LolaCentralPark-Mosaic.jpg|"Annnnnd BOOM! Two points for the Knicks, right at the buzzer!" Category:Galleries